hatsuharu_academyfandomcom-20200215-history
Louka Yousuf
Louka Yousuf is an OC created by the user Gamesee. Please ask permission before using him. Song playing is YUBIKIRI-GENMAN. Personality Louka is a generally friendly person, although they never start conversations themselves. He always gets excited when others talk to him, and loves asking questions about others. He loves to help with their situations and will help with most things when asked, which also makes him an extreme pushover. In addition, Louka has the humour of a 50 year old man. He still uses the term "off your rocker" and thinks political jokes are funny. In fact, he thinks anything is funny as long as it isn't offensive. He is oblivious as to why nobody else laughs at some people's jokes, and he thinks it is just that "they forgot to laugh." Furthermore, Louka is a pacifist. He is against killing and violence, and thinks that both are unacceptable in any situation. He knows in many situations this could end in death, but he thinks it is worth it. Lastly, Louka is a pessimist naturally. He thinks this world is doomed, and he likes spending "his little time left" worshiping Allah, helping others, and enjoying the beauty of the world. This also makes him very aimless, him thinking that the worst will happen and that there is no point in planning his future. Appearance Louka has messy, brown hair that reaches his shoulders most of the time. There are little "horns" sticking out at the sides, that cannot go down no matter how much Louka tries. His eyes are big and brown, and his features are small and round. His head shape is that of a heart, and his neck is a little short. Louka has a medium skin tone, that can get darker easily. He is smaller, standing at 5'4 (162.56 cm) and he weighs an average weight of 135 lbs (61.24 kgs.) His body is feminine, him having small shoulders and a petite body. This can cause some to mistaken him as a female, but this happens less often than other students at this school. Backstory *magic conch voice* Maybe someday... WIP Statistics 0-10, 0 being impossibly horrible, 5 being average and 10 being inhumanely excellent. Attributes Physical * 'Strength - '''1 (he can dream) * '''Dexterity - '''2 (lol no) * '''Stamina - '''2 (a two for effort) Social * '''Charisma - '''2 (nah) * '''Manipulation - '''0 (oh come on really) * '''Appearance - '''7 (cute) Mental * '''Perception - '''1 (oblivious af) * '''Intelligence - '''5 (he gets good grades?) * '''Wits - '''4 (he tries) Abilities Preferred Weapon Louka? ''Fighting? Hah, no. Skills * '''Animals - '''5 (average) * '''Crafts - '''2 (can make sh*t postcards) * '''Drive - '''5 (he can drive) * '''Etiquette - '''4 (he tries) * '''Firearms - '''0 (ha no) * '''Larceny - '''1 (can wield a butter knife) * '''Melee - '''0 (hahahahahahaha) * '''Performance - '''2 (gets nervous on stage) * '''Stealth - '''5 (average) * '''Survival - '''3 (needs help) * '''Swimming - '''4 (pro doggy paddler) * '''Kawaiiness - '''9 (his best skill) Knowledge * '''Academics - '''5 (A's and B's) * '''Computer - '''2 (meh) * '''Finance - '''5 (his mom taught him spending) * '''Investigation - '''0 (can't find something in his hand) * '''Law - '''5 (average citizen) * '''Medicine - '''2 (carries bandaids) * '''Occult - '''0 (too spooky for him) * '''Science - '''6 (he gardens) * '''Cooking - '''7 (he likes to cook) Powers and Mutations Being human, Louka has no powers or mutations. Possessions Gloves with Flower-Prints Louka carries around a pair of gloves with flower prints on them for the Gardening Club. Trowel Louka has a trowel with a bunch of stickers on it. Halal-Friendly Recipe Book Louka has a recipe book he brings to the Cooking Club so he can cook something else in case of the situation where he can't eat what the others are cooking. Trivia * Louka is the first Muslim and Arab OC. ** He is also the first Canadian exchange student. * Louka is Gamesee's first ever heterosexual and heteroromantic OC. * Louka is a Libreal Muslim. * Louka is half black, from his mom's side. * Louka refers to everyone as "brother" and "sister" aside from his parents, uncles, aunts, and grandparents. * Louka's favourite food is quiche. * Louka has a French Canadian accent. Category:Gardening Club Category:Cooking Club Category:Males Category:Heterosexual Category:Heteroromantic Category:Muslim Category:Students Category:Sixth Years Category:Class 6-1 Category:Niko Tutoring Category:Demisexual Category:Demiromantic Category:Exchange Student Category:Gamesee's NPCs Category:NPCs